


Training Session

by Dragon Slayer Ornstein (Zerodas)



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Bath, Dark Souls - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Training Session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodas/pseuds/Dragon%20Slayer%20Ornstein





	Training Session

“No. Again!” Ornstein commanded, readying himself in a defensive stance. Artorias’ hands gripped tighter around the hilt of his greatsword. “Oh, I’m just getting warmed up, friend!” Artorias replied with a snarky smirk, leaping effortlessly high into the air and arcing the blade down in a summersault with tremendous speed and power. But Ornstein was already prepared for him. With seemingly no effort at all, pressing off with a single foot, Ornstein was able to glide gracefully out of the way as the greatsword crashed downward, shattering the stone where he once stood.  
The moment he landed, Artorias swung it back around in a horizontal arc, and continued his forward momentum. He knew Ornstein was a strong fighter at a distance with that spear of his, so he had to close the gap as quickly as possible. Artorias slashed and swung as he pushed to advance. A sword of such a larger size would have required great strength to attempt even one swipe on anyone else’s part, but as his personal weapon of choice it may has well been made of air with how easily he could throw strike after strike.

  
Ornstein was just a step too fast for him though, as he seemed almost bored as the blade missed him by mere inches every single time. Soon, he had had enough of what he considered child’s play, and retaliated at the first open opportunity. As Artorias’ sword plummeted from overhead, Ornstein took a single step to the side. Holding his spear, he extended his arms out to the side, forming a loop with himself and the weapon as Artorias’ sword flew by under his arm and just barely missing his chest. A swift ankleblade kick just below the knee - faster than Artorias could even see – painfully curved his leg inward, sending him off balance, which Ornstein immediately caught as he pulled the pole of his spear flat across Artorias’ chest, pinning him in place as he pulled him close.

  
The wolf knight struggled, but knew that the lion knight had gotten him good. ‘Damn.’ Artorias muttered through gritted teeth. Rolling his eyes underneath his helm, Ornstein released a grip on the spear and pushed Artorias forward with a rough shove of his left hand. “You are a skilled warrior, Artorias, but your skill will mean nothing if you let all of your actions be judged by your cocky attitude. No matter your opponent – their allegiance or their skill level- you must always respect them. If you continue to treat our training sessions like friendly roughhousing, I see no point in even attempting to train you.”  
Dusting himself off and catching his breath, Artorias paused as he contemplated. Ornstein could tell he wanted to retort, but it seems he hit the right nerve to get through to him. Taking one more deep breath and letting it out slowly, Artorias pivoted a foot forward, lowering himself slightly as he took a stance. He brought the sword around the side to his hip and adjusted his grip once more. Looking back toward Ornstein, he finally replied “Fine. I’ll just have to give you all I’ve got!” and he sprung forward, bringing his sword in an upward sweep.

  
Glad to finally put the right fighting spirit in him, Ornstein snarled a smile beneath his helmet as he dodged the blade. Artorias continued to swing harder, refusing to give any opening. Ornstein took step by step backward as he focused his spear to pushing aside and blocking the incoming strikes. Ornstein could tell the improvement, as it took many swings more than usual from him to find a moment to strike back. As he pushed Artorias’ blade off to his right side after another downward slash, it immediately set Ornsteins arms up to his side in the perfect position for his spear. He growled confidently as he thrust the spear forward, assured of a winning attack. However, Ornstein’s eyes widened suddenly. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he observed. Instead of attempting to dodge the spear by moving sideways or backward as usual, he stepped into the attack. The spear pierced thin air as the point just barely slid by Artorias. He had let go of his hilt with one hand, and Artorias simultaneously brought his arm up across Ornstein’s chest while stepping behind him with one leg-wrapping his leg just behind Ornstein’s. Then, with minimal amount of force, he pushed his arm forward, tripping Ornstein backwards over his leg. The wind was almost knocked out of him with surprise as his back hit the ground and his spear flew from his hands. Artorias immediately took the opportunity to pin him while he still could. Knees upon the ground to either side, Artorias pushed his weight down upon Ornstein- digging his blade into the ground next to Ornstein’s head with one had to emphasize his triumph. Placing his hand down on the other side of his head, Artorias leaned in close, meeting Ornstein’s eyes through the slotted teeth in his opponent’s leonine helm. Breathing heavily, his brows furrowed and glinted his teeth in the smuggest smile he could muster. “Looks like I finally got you.”

  
Shock. It was the only word to describe how Ornstein felt in that moment. He stared back at his opponent in silence as he lay there and caught is breath. It was the first time Artorias had ever bested him in combat before- and so easily for that matter. He had to wonder if Artorias had merely been holding back in their bouts the entire time. His pride commanded every fiber of his being to refute the technique, to fight back, give some reason to critique him, but Ornstein knew when he’d been beaten.  
As he lay there in his moment of defeat he became truly aware of himself, suddenly feeling weak and vulnerable. He felt Artorias legs grip tighter around his torso as he held him still firmly against the cobblestone. He could feel a wave of embarrassing heat rise to his face. He placed his hand on Artorias’ chest piece and pushed him back, hoping he had not seen him start to blush. “Well done. You’ve truly earned this victory. I think we can be done for today.” Ornstein spoke with a veil that hardly covered his shame at the loss. Artorias chuckled warmly, short and low, as he lingered over his helpless opponent a moment longer before grabbing the hand still placed on his chest and pulling both himself and Ornstein off the ground.  
Ornstein stood there, still unsure of how to react to it all. In his haze of reviewing the fight in his head, Artorias had at some point gone to pickup Ornstein’s spear and placed it back in his palms. “Don’t worry yourself too much with analyzation, Sir Ornstein. I was merely lucky this time. I still have much to learn from you. I’m certain we’ll have to spend more time together if my technique is to improve.” Artorias assured, attempting to make his commander feel better, but his victorious smile still betrayed him. Ornstein could tell Artorias was just relishing in the moment, loving how simply he had rendered Ornstein speechless. While he wanted nothing more than to gloat and flaunt his flawless victory, seeing his commander so flustered was prize enough for Artorias, and so he strode on long legs with a confident swagger back into the castle.

***

The day had seemed to drag so much longer after their private training session. Ornstein found it hard to focus as he ran through the rest of his tasks for the day. The sun was low in the sky now, coating the land in a brilliant, deep orange glow. That hour of sunset always seemed so calming to Ornstein, and he was looking forward to finally getting to the bath to relax and reflect. He could already feel the steam wafting in from the room adjacent as he removed his armor. He placed each piece meticulously on one of the wooden benches in the changing room and proceeded to remove the garments he wore underneath. Loosening the strands around the low-hanging color of his shirt and his trousers, he tugged at his clothing. The buildup of sweat from such activity while in full armor made his clothes want to cling to his body. He groaned in frustration as he finally managed to pull everything off, still sore from all the duties required of someone in head command. Ornstein was used to the busy schedule and rigorous tasks asked of him and his status, but he loved the rare moments like this where he could have some time to himself to relax. After finally removing his undergarments, he stood there in the nude carefully folding his clothes to place next to his armor. He grabbed a fresh white towel from the folded pile next to the door that led to the bath, holding it at his side as he swung the door open and breathed in deeply the burst of steam that hit his face.

  
Tall windows lined the white stone room, and while large and plenty, still provided privacy through frosted stained glass in a rainbow of colors. The colors seemed to float in the air along with the steam. Ornstein loved how it changed the atmosphere of this room in comparison to everywhere else in the castle. A huge rectangular, shallow pool sat in the center of the room- the source of the steam. A bath for the royals, utilizing the natural hot springs found underneath the castle. If there was any reason to build this castle here, this surely was a nice bonus.

  
“Perfect timing. The water’s just right.” A voice called from within the room, snapping Ornstein out of his relaxed daze. Scanning the room, his eyes fell to the corner of the bath across from him. Artorias sat on the submerged step that ran around the edge of the bath, water reaching just below his pectorals. Long black hair pulled into a loose ponytail, his head was slung back as he rested on raised forearms, sitting splay-legged beneath the water. The sparkling blue and green hues of the water did nothing, however, to obscure his man-hood which he clearly wasn’t trying to hide. It’s not as if Ornstein hadn’t seen it before. Bathing with one’s comrades was quite normal for soldiers, but today somehow made things different.  
Becoming aware of his own nudity, he dropped the towel and quickly lowered himself into the pool, sitting opposite Artorias and minding that his legs were tightly closed to hide himself. Artorias was right however, the water temperature was perfect. With his friend’s prying eyes, however, he found it difficult to enjoy. Ornstein knew he wasn’t looking, why would he even care to look? His thoughts were simply overstimulated from the fight, that was all- letting his mind run wild to strange places.  
Ornstein sank himself lower into the water, closing his eyes as he let the water rise past his lips and ears. He focused on controlled breathing through his nose as he listened to the tiny bubbles in the water float up from the limestone. With this, Ornstein finally seemed to relax a little, like he was alone in a warm void that gently cradled him. He was so deeply enveloped in the waters embrace he was suddenly surprised at the small wave across the surface, noting some movement in the water. He sharply jolted back above the waters surface and glanced around. Rather than on the other side of the pool, Artorias was now seated right next to him rather closely. How had Ornstein not even notice until now? “You haven’t heard a word from me this whole time, have you?” Artorias stated as he saw his friend rise so suddenly. Ornstein became aware of Artorias’ arms outstretched to his sides on the edge of the bath, with one behind Ornsteins shoulders. He forced himself not to look down, but was still aware of Artorias’ nonchalant spread of his legs. “And here I thought you were listening. You really ought to clear the water from your ears sometime, Commander.” He jested, and reached down with the opposite hand to send a small splash of water at Ornstein’s cheek.

  
“The bath is a time for calm, personal reflection- not a place for you to chat my ear off, Artorias.” He retorted. “.. And I’ve told you before, just ‘Ornstein’ is fine when we are off duty. You may be a warrior and I your commander, but without clothes and armor to define them, even lord and peasant alike are indistinguishable in the naked form. We are both equals here.”  
Artorias laughed a hearty chuckle and lowered the arm behind Ornstein to grip his bare shoulder. “Ornstein, you always have bits of profound wisdom and insight that I never expect to come from one such as yourself, but I suppose you are right, my friend. I respect your opinions greatly.” Seeing Artorias in such a jovial mood always seemed to lighten Ornstein’s heart. He cared greatly for his compatriots and was glad that his advice didn’t always fall on deaf ears. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a realization hit him. At some point, Artorias’ thigh must have spread wider as the two men’s legs now pressed against each other. Ornstein tried to focus, looking over at Artorias as he continued to speak, but there was no avoiding it. Ornstein could feel his erection rise more and more, and was at full staff before he had time to react. He daren’t look down, hoping by maintaining eye contact with Artorias, he could distract him long enough to cover it in some way. He held the gaze as he pretended to listen, quickly reaching around for his discarded towel with the hand furthest from Artorias.

  
‘It’s merely the heat from the water. The heat from the water, nothing more.’ He attempted to convince himself as he pawed blindly at the polished stone floor behind him. Finally feeling the fluff of his towel, he grasped it as he continued to hold his stare. He had only now to wrap the towel about his waste before Artorias could take notice of it and he could leave as quickly as possible, but a sudden change in Artorias’ expression immediately convinced Ornstein that this was no longer an option. The friendly smile seamlessly turned into a sly grin as Artorias gaze raised back up. The embarrassment of it being discovered sent a wave of heat hotter than the bath rushing to his face, and Ornstein could feel himself blush with intensity. “I-it’s merely the heat from the water! It’s a natural occurrence with nothing wrong about it!” Ornstein blurted out, attempting feebly to make any excuse to reduce his obvious embarrassment. Ornstein shot up from the water, immediately facing away from Artorias, and quickly tried to unfold his towel. “And you will speak of this to no one! If I’ve found you’ve gone and told my silver knights in training just to make me look bad, so help me Sir Artorias!..”  
Try as he might, he couldn’t unfurl the towel fast enough, as he heard splashes approaching behind him. He was suddenly forced around and felt a wet set of hands grasp firmly at his hips. Artorias gave a single quiet laugh to himself as he ran his eyes down and back up Ornsteins naked body. “What’s this ‘Sir’ Artorias? I thought you said in here we were equals?” Artorias pulled him closer. Ornstein attempted to say anything, struggling for words, but found himself silenced. Artorias was sporting an erection of his own, and was now pressing it to Ornsteins in an obvious manner.

  
He tried desperately hard to restrain himself, but Ornstein found his own eyes begin to lower, and eventually linger at Artorias’ waist. Artorias was only slightly taller than himself, yet his bulge was blatantly larger than his own. He could see the veins raised against Artorias’ skin, and feel it against his own as he continued to rut it against Ornstein. He was dumbfounded, clueless – this wasn’t right, yet it was. This wasn’t happening, but it was. He had to escape, but he couldn’t. “I-I… must be going. It is late.” He sputtered, nearly inaudible, and pushed Artorias’ arms aside as he turned back around for the towel. But Artorias refused to let up, forcing his chest down onto Ornstein and holding him to the ground. Ornstein gave a short yelp as the cold floor against his full body after the heat of the bath sent a shocking chill through him. Lifting himself off of Ornstein only slightly, Artorias grabbed at Ornstein’s ass with both hands, squeezing the slicked skin in his grasp. “Perhaps it is about time I offer you a lesson then.” Artorias teased with a purr in Ornsteins ear. Slipping his thumbs toward Ornstein’s hole, he spread him apart, and began circling his tip at the rim.

  
He hadn’t even entered at this point, but even teasing it was driving Ornstein crazy. He squirmed feverishly under Artorias’ grip, but was held firm. Eventually though, Ornsteins writhing died down as his rear prepared to accept it. Seeing Ornstein finally submit, he carefully pressed the tip inside. However, the wolf would show the lion no more mercy, as he slammed the full length of it into him in one swift motion. He held it there deep within him as the sudden piercing cry of pleasure escaped Ornstein’s lips. It took a great effort on Artorias’ part to hold back his own pleasuring noises as Ornstein’s already tight hole clenched all of its muscles around his cock- feeling each other’s pulse from within. When Ornstein had regained breath, Artorias began rhythmically thrusting at a steady pace. Hearing the wet slapping sound every time their hips met made for an odd beat their groans could sing to.  
Ornstein’s body was forced forward with every thrust, barely maintaining to hold himself steady upon the water covered floor. As if sensing his struggle to find a grip, Artorias suddenly pulled out and flipped Ornstein onto his back. Ornstein let a small gasp out, surprised that Artorias was able to lift him so effortlessly, followed by a much larger gasp as Artorias reentered him. Ornstein’s legs clasped tightly around Artorias as he continued to pump himself deep inside. Now facing each other, their eyes met in the most intense stare either of them had ever felt. Like all their thoughts and emotions were being conveyed at once through some silent connection. Never releasing his gaze, Artorias wrapped a hand around Ornstein’s cock - rubbing gently up and down, taking a moment every so often to run his thumb up a few times to work the tip. Ornstein was in complete euphoria. He bucked his hips to meet Artorias’ thrusts in a way that made sure to hit his spot every time. His arms slid up underneath Artorias’, grasping at his shoulders. Artorias’ grunted, loving the sting as Ornstein’s nails dug deeper into his skin.

  
Seeing Ornstein’s breathing begin to alter and his face start to glow red, Artorias changed pace. Faster, harder he thrusted- jacking Ornstein’s cock with vigor now. It took mere moments before Ornstein was finally ready to burst and he cried out a sound of pure ecstasy as his cum shot out. Strand after strand, an impressive amount flew out- dripping between Artorias’ fingers and splattering on Ornstein’s abdomen. The noises he made and the look on his face when he finally came was enough to push Artorias over the edge as well, and gave a final thrust. His whole body shuddered as his hot seed filled Ornstein, excess spilling out between their legs.

  
They remained still as they viewed each other practically wheezing for air- eyes still remaining locked in an intense sensuality. Feeling the contractions of Ornstein’s orgasm finally subside, Artorias slowly unsheathed himself. It was a long time before either of them could gain purchase. Still lying beneath him, Ornstein tried with desperation to say anything, to even speak the man’s name. “A-Ar..” was all he could muster in a squeak before lips were pressed against his in a passionate kiss. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight – eight seconds he held it before raising his head again. The taste lingered on both of their lips. After the longest silence, Artorias deftly released his hold on Ornstein’s dick, and pulling himself from his straddled position over him he finally stood up. He bent back over and picked up the towel that lay discarded in a lump next to Ornstein’s head where he still lied on the stone floor, and wiped away the warm and sticky fluid that coated his hand. Once finished, he tossed the now soiled towel back down at Ornstein’s chest. Artorias’ smirk came back across his face as he looked down at the naked man he had just pleasured, covered and spilling with both of their ejaculates. “I should leave you to your bath then. After all, you are absolutely filthy.” Artorias jested in a now seductive tone, and in the same confident gait as before, made his way out of the room to change, leaving Ornstein alone still on his back. Ornstein stared blankly up at the ceiling, refusing to move, though more likely unable to. Shock. What had just occurred? Ornstein then closed his eyes, laughing with strange acceptance of the whole ordeal. Amidst the silence, only one thought finally entered his mind. “Looks like Artorias has bested me twice in one day.”


End file.
